Hell School 4 vongola
by ChilliChic
Summary: UPDATE! XDDDD  akhirnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! chap 2  Hibari mati...  digebokep mode : on
1. Chapter 1

Hell School 4 Vongola

Genre : Horror-comedy?

Scene : Namimori high school

**Korban Pertama : Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Lokasi penyiksaan : Toilet cwok ***IYALAH! Dsr author ngerese!*

Tsuna yang lagi sembelit berlari ke arah toilet cwe... err... maksud saya cwok.

Tsuna : *BRAKBRUKBRAKBRUK (sound effect)* Duhhhh perut ayeeee... sakit kaliii...

Suaratawa : hihihihihihi...

Tsuna : Hah? Apaan tuh?

Suaratawa : hihihihihihihihi seksi banged *maap..merusak moral banged...*

Tsuna : HAH? Apaa tuh? Masa setan ngerti seksi2 segala sih?

Suaratawa : hihihihihihihihihi lo liat deh.. cakep banged ya?

Suaratawalain : khihihihihihi iya... manis tenan...

Tsuna : *nelen ludah* aduh... masa gw salah masuk toilet sih..? Ato gw malah masuk toilet khusus setan..?

Suaratawa + Suaratawalain : SIAPA YANG SETAN? KITA LG LIATIN PHOTO CWEK TAU! *merusak moral banged sumpah...*

Tsuna : *nelen duri nangka* Ma...maap mas...

Suaratawa + Suaratawalain : MAS? KITA ITU MBAK KALIIII

Tsuna : Kok.. kok mbak..? ini kan toilet cwok...?

Suaratawa + Suaratawalain : INI TOILET KARYAWAN DODOL!

Tsuna : *make clana.. siap2.. ceblak pintu toilet... NGACIR!*

Suaratawa : Dasar anak gak sopan!

Suaratawalain : Tau tuh!

Suaratawabeneran : hihihihihihi...ada mangsa...

Suaratawa + Suaratawalain : *nelen ludah sebesar biji jagung* MUGYAAAAAA!

-Gaje banged-

Review ya... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hell School 4 Vongola

Genre : Horror-comedy?

Scene : Namimori high school

**Korban Kedua : Hibari**

**Tempat penyiksaan : Ruang Komitenya**

Hibari : *Udh jem 10 malem.. beres2 mau pulang*

Suara : Mas...mas...

Hibari : SIAPA TUH! MAS..MAS... LO KIRA GW PACAR LO? *TOA mode on*

Suara : Ih... Mas kok jahat banged...? *sambil noel2 pundak Hibari*

Hibari : GAK USAH NOEL2 LO! * mau nengok ke belakang*

Suara : Weits! Jgn nengokk!

Hibari : Emang kenapa...?

Suara : Bos...? ngomong sama siapa...?

Hibari : Heh...? Romari... MUGYAAAAAAA *pingsan di tempat*

Romario : Bos...? kenapa bos...? *lepas topeng sadakonya*

Hibari : *setengah sadar* s...setan...

Suara : Bodoh... Hibari kan phobia setan...

Romario : Loh... bukannya bos berani banged ya...?

Suara : Gak lah...bos lo itu liat bayangan putih2 aja langsung gemetar...

Romario : Ah... ms sih...?

Suara : Bener kok... Buktinya td dia ngeliat gw langsung pingsan...

Romario : Lah.. emang lo siapa...?

Genderuwo : *muncul dadakan* Genderuwo...

Romario : *ngacir keluar ruangan komite*

Hibari : *baru sadar* Romari...! *nengok ke arah mas genderuwo* *pingsan lagi*

-besok paginya-

Tsuna : Eh... Reborn liat deh... headline koran hari ini

Reborn : * Narik koran di tangan Tsuna* **Di temukan mayat seseorang yang di duga meninggal karena genderuwo. ' semalam ada genderuwo di sini dan bos lagnsung pinsang' itu adalah salah satu pengakuan dari anak buahnya. Di temukan juga tulisan sang genderuwo beserta tanda tangannya yang langka (?) ****Saya ambil nyawa anak manis ini untuk saya jadikan istri saya disana. **** Kepastiannya belum di dapatkan apakah anak ini benar-benar mati... err... meninggal gara-gara setan atau pembunuhan...**

_**Bersambung ke halam 1000**_

Tsuna : Menarik banged...akhirnya hibari mati juga...

Tangan : *Noel2* tunggu reborn! Jagan ganggu aku dulu!

Reborn : Apaann? Siapa yang nganggu?

Tsuna : Jangan noel2!

Suara : Ikut gw lo!

Tsuna *GLEK* i..itu kan suara Hibari...

Hibari : Ya ini arwahnya DODOL!

Tsuna : 

-headline koran-

**Lagi-lagi di temukan mayat yang nyawanya Cuma 1. Pengakuan dari home tutornya mengatakan arwah Hibari *korban sebelumnya8 lah yang membawa Tsuna untuk menemaninya di dunia 'sana'. 'Saya pribadi sih..seneng banged... soalnya artinya th saya bebas...' Pengakuan yang sangad jujur. Sedang di jidat Tsuna ditemukan tulisan ****Dia saya bawa buat jadi ISTRI saya! ****Tidak diketahui dengan pasti apakah arwah Tsuna akan menyeret korban lain...**

_**Bersambung ke halaman 10000**_

**The End**

**Maap klo gaje... (-,-'') tolong repiuw ya..~ kritik dan saran silahkan telepon 123456789*** canda deng... repiew ajaaaa...~~~**


End file.
